


Comfortable In This Place

by schneefink



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trade deadline looms. Brandon doesn't want to be traded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable In This Place

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Acacia Zane for the help.

It was 2:45pm when Brandon entered his hotel room. His fingers were itching, but he managed to take off his jacket and shoes before he checked his phone again. Still nothing, just like it'd been ten minutes ago, and every ten minutes since he'd stepped off the plane. But that didn't mean anything. There were still fifteen minutes left for Shero to trade him, and he could get the call even later.

He thought he'd get a call. Shero didn't seem like the kind of guy who'd only send him a text. Or, worse, let him find out via TV.

Brandon laid down on the bed. It didn't smell right, as always in hotels. A few moments later he turned so he was facing away from his phone on the nightstand. He could use a nap, but he was too jittery to even close his eyes. They didn't have a game until the next day, so he figured he was allowed a break from forcing himself to stay calm about this. Simon had been able to sleep during the flight and Brandon had envied him, but Simon had probably realized that a trade was a possibility months ago. Brandon had thought that he'd be in Pittsburgh for years. 

He didn't want to do all of it all over again: losing his team, meeting a new one and trying to fit in, learning a new system, moving his home. Getting traded once had been bad enough, and that had been during the offseason, with plenty of time to adjust. It had taken him a long time to feel comfortable in his new house, and he still missed Eric and the other guys from Carolina. But Pittsburgh was home now.

Maybe it'd been a good thing that they'd been on a plane and he couldn't be tempted to follow all the rumors on Twitter. Instead he'd fought the urge to flinch every time he heard activity from the coaches' seats. Tanner and Joey had tried to distract him, but they gave up quickly when he didn't respond.

If one of his teammates called him now Brandon would fill their skates with lemon jelly. Fortunately all of them knew better than that. He wondered how many of them had been the subject of trade deadline rumors before. Not guys like Sid, Geno, or Flower. And the prospects and rookies probably didn't care that much yet, they'd get over it quickly. Well, maybe except Olli, but Shero would be crazy to trade him.

2:55pm. Still nothing. Brandon would NOT check Twitter. Neal had told him not to days ago, which had not helped Brandon's nerves at all. Neal had also told him some of the more stupid things the media had said or done recently – and he'd know, he loved messing with them – but even a blind man could sometimes hit the mark.

A knock on the door startled him. He hesitated, not really in the mood to talk to his teammates – if they were still his teammates – fuck it. He stood up and opened the door.

It was Sid. Brandon wasn't surprised.

"Sorry I'm late," Sid said, stepping inside and closing the door. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Brandon said automatically. He wasn't sure his voice came out entirely steady.

Sid tilted his head a bit more and kept looking at him. Brandon's urge to twitch became stronger.

"Brandon," Sid said firmly, "go lie down."

Brandon automatically took a step toward the bed and then stopped. Without giving himself time to think about it he pulled off his shirt and then took off the rest of his clothes. He didn't look at Sid, just lay down face down on the bed.

Sid didn't move for five heartbeats. Then he stepped closer, leaned over him, and bit the back of Brandon's neck.

Brandon exhaled. His limbs became heavier, sinking into the blanket, and he closed his eyes.

Sid sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand lightly between Brandon's shoulder blades. An invitation.

Brandon arched his back and Shifted obediently. As he got up to switch to a more comfortable position the thick blanket under his paws made him stumble and he ended up lying on his side with his back to Sid. He shook his head in annoyance.

Before he could look up to see if Sid was grinning (probably yes), Sid put a hand on his flank and started stroking him slowly. It felt nice, and Brandon settled down.

He bumped his head against Sid's thigh, and then again when nothing happened. Only then he remembered that Sid couldn't Shift. He missed the larger pack in Carolina. But this was nice, too. 

He must have dozed off. When he drifted awake again Sid was still petting him, though his hand had drifted lower, almost to Brandon's belly. To his mild surprise Brandon found that he didn't even mind. He turned his head and Sid visibly snapped out of one of his hockey trances and looked at him.

"Feel better?" Sid asked.

Brandon thumped his tail against the blanket. Twice for yes, though it wasn't really necessary here.

Sid's smile grew. With a move of his head he indicated the far wall. 

Brandon lifted his head and then gave an annoyed huff when he saw the clock on the wall. At this distance and in this form the hands were barely blurry lines to him.

"Sorry," Sid apologized and scratched his fur.

Brandon huffed again and Shifted back. He sat up on the bed – Sid had politely withdrawn his hand and turned away – and looked at the clock.

It was 3:25pm. He reflexively looked at his phone, but there were no texts, no missed calls. He breathed out slowly.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," Sid said. Suddenly he looked a bit awkward; he hesitated and opened his mouth, but changed his mind and said nothing, staring at Brandon's shoulder instead.

"What?" Brandon asked. 

Sid braced himself and looked at him. "I know I can't… there's stuff I don't know. Stuff I can't know. I asked Eric and he said the same, so… I'm doing my best, but if you ever need anything, I hope you feel like you can tell me."

"I know that," Brandon said, surprised. It had been one of the first things Jordy and Eric had told him after he'd been traded, and meeting Sid and talking with him had confirmed it. He hadn't known that Sid had asked Eric for advice, but it made sense. So far Brandon had thought that Sid got most of his knowledge about Shifters from Jordy and Duper, or maybe other Shifters who'd been with the Pens before. He'd been doing very well for a human captain, judging from what little Brandon had heard from around the league, and Brandon wasn't sure where the uncertainty came from. Maybe the trade rumors had gotten to Sid, too. 

Sid didn't look satisfied, so Brandon added: "I've never had a human captain before. I had to get used to it in the beginning, but I'm feeling good. And, well, thanks for this," he said, gesturing at the rumpled blanket. He rubbed his neck. There probably weren't any actual bite marks, but it still felt good.

"Good," Sid said, sounding relieved. "It's great to have you on the team. I'm glad you're still with us."

"So am I," Brandon said emphatically, and Sid smiled.


End file.
